Love Worse than Hate: Volume 1
by LP4E
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna has the perfect family consisting of five rainbow haired sisters and a loving mother. All is well until she learnd of the horrifying secret that her family had done. Hurt and more than a little afraid, she announces her leave from the home she loved so dearly. That is she tries to, but sadly the Kuroko family's love is to strong and they just love their sister...
1. The Kuroko family

_**LP4E**_

_**This is the start of my Love Worse Than Hate series were I genderbend Main characters in anime and stuff and have them go crazy yanderee bitch on the (genderbend) main character. This is a Kuroko no Basuke one and is the first volume out of many**_

_**Why did I do this? Well When you leave me alone for a while listening to Yanderee Vocaloid songs, this is the outcome. BEHOLD MY AWESOME IMAGINATION!**_

_**Now. Fair warning. My mind tends to take a...dark turn sometimes so this fic may be filled with a shit ton a moments that may not be suitable for the weak of heart.**_

_**So I am telling you now if you don't do well with-**_

_**Yuri-Girls love which means girlxgirl attractions (So if you don't like, don't read OR review please)**_

_**Gore, blood, and horror-There will be lots**_

_**Foul language- Cause face it you can't have a crazy story without some cussing**_

_**Sexual content-No sex scenes at all, but still...**_

_**And there's a lot more but that will be confronted when those chapters come.**_

_**Anyway nothing serious happens in this chapters or the others for that matter so don't worry!**_

_***Whew~* I talked a lot in this A/N huh? Anyway please enjoy the story! (or cry)**_

_**Chapter 1: The Kuroko family.**_

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuna has the perfect family consisting of five eccentric rainbow haired sisters and a loving ditzy mother.<p>

The oldest of the siblings is a fifteen year old tan, short pony-tailed girl named Kuroko Dia (originally Aoimine Dia who took after her mothers maiden name). She leans greatly towards the tomboy side and has a temper to send grown men cowering in fear but is also the laziest person you could meet. Her love for sleep and sports could not go unmatched but for her family, her love is on a whole different level (not that she would admit it out loud)

The second oldest and younger twin sister of Dia is Kuroko Shiori (originally Midorima Shiori who took after her fathers last name) , a fifteen year old girl with braided green hair and matching eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. She may have a cold exterior but on the inside she cares deeply for the people she loves. She is also highly intelligent and very superstitious to an unhealthy degree.

In third is the cute and bubbly fifteen year old Kuroko Ryoko (originally Kise Ryoko). With her golden pigtails, sunshine eyes, and good looks, she has taken the modeling world by storm unknowingly stealing the heart of almost every man in Japan and then some. Her love for her family is off the charts and she adores them whole heartily.

The title for the fourth child belongs to a very tall fourteen your girl named Kuroko Atsuko (originally Murasakibara Atsuko) who has shoulder length purple hair and mauve colored eyes. She has an obsession with sweets and snacks (but still somehow stays skinny) and loves to cook. Her childishness along with the lazy babyish drawl in her speech contributes to the fact that she is the "baby" of the family. Just like her older sisters she loves her family with a passion and enjoys it when they eat her food.

Skipping the fifth and going to six, the youngest but most extraordinary of the family is the lovely thirteen year old Kuroko Sei (originally Akashi Sei). Her long curly blood-red hair, her crimson and gold heterochromatic eyes, her elegance and grace, her unmatched intelligence, and especially her aura has demanded and gotten the attention of every person unfortunate to meet her. Like an empress she demands people's obedience and will not stand for the opposite. Despite her scary personality and as the others, she loves her family with all of her heart and would be devastated if something happened to them.

Then there is the woman who started it all, Ms. Kuroko Mito. A beautifully stunning middle-aged woman (who looks almost as old as her children) with a kind warm heart. Her Sky blue hair, gorgeous obsidian eyes, and pale white skin has left people breathless. Her first and true love was her darling Kuroko Takehiko. Together they gave birth to two beautiful girls as lovely as their mother. Tragedy struck when the loving father died in unknown circumstances. Heart broken and grieving the woman found solace in four other single fathers who had daughters of their own. She never dated again though and only found the males as friends. The men's daughters gravitated towards her like magnets and soon began calling her the mother they never had.

Everything was perfect...Or that's what everyone else thinks.

In reality The Kuroko household was much more...**unique** than some would think.

As you can probably see there are many inconsistencies in the story above and for a good reason too.

These women have done things...things that girls their age or even humans beings in general should never **ever** do. What did they do you ask?...well that's what I'm here for. I'm here to tell the world about the deep infected wounds that never healed and the ugly scars that did. About love twisted, mangled, and distorted in such a way that it became worse than hate. About secrets that should have never seen the light of day locked deep within the deepest darkest corners of the hearts of these women.

My name is was and always will be Kuroko Tetsuna and this is the story of the dark twisted side to my once normal colorful life.


	2. Before I start

_**Hi! Quick question! How many of you here are Yuri fanboys/girls? Why you ask? No reason...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: Before I start...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuna Stament 2:<strong>

**January 25, 20XX**

**8:19 A.M.**

**Press Conference at Tokyo television station-**

* * *

><p>Before I start this story I would like to point out a few things that I noticed as a child.<p>

One was that me and my "sisters" always hung out together. Now I know that isn't so bad, sisters hangout together all the time...but this is a bit different.

We **ALWAYS** hung out together. Not with anyone else, just us.

_**Six little girls were walking on the playground. Ryoko was clinging onto Tetsuna's arm happily as Dia demanded she let go of her younger sister and Shiori demanded her twin sister to shut up. Atsuko was eating snacks as she walked next to Sei who was watching the scene with a amused air from behind the four. Tetsuna just walked with a stoic expression on her face used to her family's antics.**_

I found it strange since my sisters were so popular in all of our schools while I was that quiet creepy kid who was like a ghost (which was true thanks to my very low presence) anyway I thought it was weird how I never EVER saw them go out with friends, but I just wrote it off as just another one of the weird things they did (I mean if you lived with people who brings one different item everyday around with them since it was the 'lucky' item of the day or threatened people with sowing scissors things that are not the norm can become pretty common).

Another thing I never noticed until "it" happened was that the people who did notice me either to talk to me or bully me did it once and only once and would never even look in my direction again (I just thought it had to do with my low presence.)

_**A little Tetsuna and Atsuko where walking down the street with groceries in their hands when a group of boys came running and bumping into the young blunnet. Tetsuna gave a soft exclamation of pain as the boy who bumped into her (after the initial shock of seeing a girl appear out of no where) was about to apologize, but then he saw the empty dead eyed cold glare of the taller girl which sent him screaming monster and crying as his friends tried to catch up.**_

_**Tetsuna looked down sadly. People always called her a ghost and creepy so she hoped they wouldn't start calling her a monster.**_

_**She felt a hand on her head and looked up to see her sister smiling warmly at her.**_

_**She smiled back just as warmly.**_

I had only one friend other than my sisters and cousin (who will be named later) in those fourteen years of life. We met in the second grade and her name was-

_**"Ogiwara Shigeko!" Introduced a girl with short burnt orange hair with a small side ponytail, sunset dyed eyes, and bed crumbs on her face.**_

_**Tetsuna looked shocked that someone actually managed to see her. It's been a while.**_

_**"Whats your name?" She asked tilting her head. The Kuroko girl stayed silent for a minute before answering.**_

_**"Kuroko...Tetsuna." She said softly.**_

We immediately clicked since we both had a addiction for vanilla, puppies, and basketball.

_**"Waa~!" Exclaimed Shigeko in happiness as she and Kuroko stopped and looked at a pet shop window.**_

_**Tetsuna licks her vanilla ice cream cone as she watches baby puppies fall over each other whimpering softly.**_

_**"Kawaii~! They're so small! They might fit in this ice cream cone." The Ogiwara girl thought as she examined the waffle cone.**_

_**"...Or maybe in a slipper." Supplied Tetsuna as she looked at her shoes.**_

_**Shigeko giggles along with her friend as they watch the pups.**_

The two of us were nearly inseparable. We had sleepovers, passed notes in class, went out to restaurants, cafes, the mall ect.

_**"Oi Tetsu!" Called out Dia to her younger sister. Tetsuna turns and sees all her sisters waiting for her. "Come on! Let's go home."**_

_**The bluennet bows slightly as she puts on her outdoor shoes. "Sorry mina-san. Me and Shigeko-chan are going to this new café that just opened up."**_

_**At that name, they five stiffened and their eyes went hard. "Ehhh!? Pouts Ryoko. "That's not fair! I want to go to~!" Whined Atsuko**_

_**"Sorry you guys, but we promised it would be just us two."**_

_**Slowly a dark aura begins to surround the group of girls as Sei speaks next. "I see. Well than have fun...Akira nee-san."**_

_**"Mm hm. I wi-" "TETSU!" Called the orangette waving and smiling. "COME ON SLOW POKE! WE HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE IT GETS TOO CROWDED!"**_

_**Tetsu smiles and starts to jog up to her friend.**_

_**Her sisters who have been forgotten stand eerily still and gaze at Shigeko with lifeless dead eyes.**_

_**"Ah~" Drawls Atsuko suddenly. "I wish that bitch just up and die already."**_

_**Nods and sounds of consent that sounded as if they were discussing what color the drapes should be was all that was heard as the two girls held hands and began skipping to the café.**_

She was my first and best friend. And then before our first year of middle school she moved away to America and with a tearful goodbye we never saw each other again.

_**A twelve year old Shigeko and Tetsuna stare watery eyed at each other in a airport.**_

_**They gave one last hug before the sad girl walks slowly towards her equally sad parents. The two older Ogiwaras had grown fond of their daughter's friend so to them it was as if leaving their own child.**_

_**With one last wave the three bored the plane and Kuroko watches it fly away.**_

When I got home that late night somehow in my grief and tears I noticed my sisters hadn't looked so happy in ages.

_**As a angst Tetsuna dashes up the stairs, the relieved, psychotically, gleeful smiles that were on the Kuroko sisters faces grew bigger as they gave one more toast to having their sister back and to the bitch who deserved to rot in hell.**_

I went back to my happy life with my family.

After Shigekoko left my sisters became even more clingy than usual and almost never let me out of their sights.

At first I didn't mind, but the it grew to be suffocating and...a little creepy.

One example is when I was bathing and got the shock of a life time when a...ahem!...s-someone came in contact with my back which happened to be my Ryoko nee-san.

_**Tetsuna was sitting on a stool washing herself with the basin and washcloth. As she was cleaning her arms she suddenly felt a warm and soft presence of her back.**_

_**"Ah!" She yelped, quickly turning her head to see soft dark amber orbs.**_

_**"T-e-t-s-u-n-a-c-c-h-i~" Her older sister cooed as she snuggled closer to the uncomfortable girl.**_

Of course this wasn't anything new since I always bathed with my siblings

_**"R-Ryoko nee-san?" She asked confused. "W-what are you doing and...when did you get in here?" She hadn't heard any indication that someone came in. The blond giggled. "Through the door of course silly!"**_

_**For some odd reason she didn't fell satisfied with that answer.**_

Except this time was a little weird since...um...she began to "clean" me in rather...inappropriate places.

_**She felt as if she forgot something but when a pair of hands suddenly groped her chest...well all thoughts stopped there. Blushing madly all Tetsuna could do was splutter.**_

_**"W-w-wha-?"**_

_**Ryo laughed happily as she began to knead her breast. "Wah! Tetsunacchi! You may have grown but your boobs are still so small!"**_

At that point I was extremely uncomfortable and was wishing more than anything for the other to stop.

_**"A-a-ano? Nee-san? C-could you please l-let go?"**_

_**"Eh~!? Why? But their so small, soft and cute! I could touch them all day!"**_

_**'I'd rather you didn't!'**_

_**"I-I don't feel comfortable right now."**_

_**"Aw~somebody's shy~!" She sing-songed still fondling the now REALLY extremely uncomfortable girl.**_

_**"M-mm." She grimaced eliciting another giggle from her tormentor. "T-e-t-s-u-n-a-c-c-h-i~that was a really cute sound you just made now~!"**_

_**Ryoko then Nuzzled her nose in the crook of Tetsuna's neck. Inhaling, she let out a hot breath on her neck making the other shiver and not in the good way. More of the way when you feel a ice cube down your shirt.**_

_**"And you smell sooo~ yummy too! Like vanilla! No wonder Atsukocchi likes it so much! But I wonder-" She trailed off as the now officially freaked out fourteen year old was shivering slightly, almost unnoticeably.**_

And the three things happened. One was something warm and wet was trailing down my neck while a hand was dropping down my torso and a few words were burned in my mind.

_**"I wonder off you taste this sweet somewhere else?"**_

_**Then she ran.**_

...I left before she could...ah...um..get lower...But there was something else even more unsettling that happened when I entered my room in a panic.

_**Not caring how she looked, Tetsu barreled into her room panting hard. She slammed the door and locked it slowly sliding down.**_

_**What on earth was that? What was wrong with her sister?...why...did she do that?**_

_**Just remembering it made her shiver...that wasn't her sister. Maybe she ate or drank something with alcohol content?...yes that must be it.**_

_**She repeated this theory while she got dressed, in bed, and turned off the lights.**_

_**She had never felt so unsure about being sure.**_

_**It was a few minutes later when she was trying to sleep that a unsettling realization came to her. The thing that was on the tip of her tongue earlier.**_

_**How did she get in...when the door to the bathroom was locked?**_

_**Meanwhile the blond girl sits in the lukewarm water looking at her hand with those dark dead fish eyes. She brings it up to her face and licks it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm such a weeny hut jr. The KiseKuroko bath scenes embarrassed me so much and I wrote the damn thing! Sigh~ Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review why don't cha' along with a fav and/or follow!**_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
